User talk:Icreddie
Any1 is free just 2 talk 2 me on here just dont ask my age. Got it? I made a blog about dis (this). Hi From Booklover101 Hi! [[User:Booklover101|'Books!']]Read 'em 23:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Anytime, I read your blog. You shouldn't feel that way. We all support you.[[User:Booklover101|'Books!']]Read 'em 03:16, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Some people dont support me. Like this user called icarlyismelife or sumthin like dat (da link didnt work). Don't worry. I'll support you.[[User:Booklover101|'Books!']]Read 'em 04:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. It means a lot 2 me. 04:12 Icreddie July 31, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Everyone needs support.[[User:Booklover101|'Books!']]Read 'em 23:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Too many categories Hi. You recently added lots of categories (10+) to many pages, all of which were unnecessary. Please stop doing this. Pages are supposed to have under 8 categories total. Adding categories just to win awards could caused you to be blocked by an administrator. If you are confused about how to use categories you can leave me a message on my talk page. Bolivianbacon 16:25, August 2, 2011 (UTC) flergerginflibernigga Re:Please!!!!! Sorry, but we lock those pages to prevent false airdates and plots being added. I'm sure you wouldn't add those things, but there are people who would. Lotstar 06:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Well what did you try? Put the link down exactly so I can tell you what to do. :) --[[User:TeamMu|"Look, Wings!"]]''' ♥Yes, Gwen, wings are way more important.'''♥ 17:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yeah. I changed it. Took a while. -iCarlyismelife To will.. i wanna bet ur filipino or some kind of spanish decent..by the way i'm owen..im (also) a filipino..i'm the one who changed your page to a new look..just leave me a message if i did something wrong..and i was just wondering if i could just go to that page everyday to change some details..you know..my mind is always thinking about some ideas.. Evidence It's Still Season 4 https://twitter.com/#!/DanWarp/status/58633457861001216 Dan tweeted about adding 24 more episodes following iOMG and when he edited the opening sequence LOOK opening Season 4 --DevonAndersen 23:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Nickelodeon advertises as a new season because it's a new fall season of new episodes not the next Season of iCarly and next please don't phrase it as "Do you not understand what they said in the promo: "New season with icarly" I was only trying to help Re:Your message to Sophie Sophie CREATED this wiki (with a different account), but wasn't online for a long time because of personal trouble. When she came back, she created the account xSophieSakura and transferred all her old rights to it. Enough said. Mak23686 20:00, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin issues First of all, the "Welcome, thank you for editing" message is system-created and signed with an admin's name, we DO nothing to make that appear. In order for us to consider you for an admin position, you have to make GOOD edits and be friendly and respectful; trying to settle fights helps, too. And then, we of course have to be looking for a new admin. Mak23686 18:08, September 7, 2011 (UTC)